Zombie Yeti
The Zombie Yeti is a very rare zombie that appears for the first time, after completing Adventure Mode at least once, in the Fog level 4-10 (although it does not technically contain any fog) in which it is raining and the player can only see when lightning strikes. If the player doesn't kill it in time, the creature will reward you with 2 to five diamonds the first time, and four for every other encounter. However, if he is killed, he will fall to the ground, giving no reward. Zombie Yeti.gif|Zombie Yeti P1010086.JPG|Zombie Yeti is FOUND! H.jpg|a clear photo of the zombie yeti Overview Absorbs 75 Normal Damage Shots. Appearance Changes after 45 Normal Damage Shots before dying at 75 Normal Damage Shots. Strategy Just do whatever you do to kill Buckethead Zombies (besides using Magnet-shrooms). If it tries to run away, it can be stopped by planting a Wall-nut or another defensive plant in its path such as the pumpkin or tall nut. If that proves insufficient, plants capable of firing backwards such as the Split Pea can be planted in front of it or an instant kill can be used. Trivia * The Zombie Yeti and the Gargantuar (and it's variant, the Giga-Gargantuar) are the biggest zombies (Dr. Zomboss does not count, as he is not actually big and the only thing that makes him appear so is the Zombot which is very big, but is technically not a zombie). * In the Mini-game Big Trouble Little Zombie the small version of this zombie can appear but it does not drop diamonds. * There is a chance that you may see two Zombie Yetis in one level. * The Zombie Yeti the only zombie whose pupil is red. * The Achievement Cryptozombologist is unlocked by seeing it (Zombologist for iPhone, iPad or iPod Touch). * Along with the Balloon Zombie (while it has its balloon) and Bungee Zombie, the Zombie Yeti does not have a burnt animation. When they are incinerated, their bodies merely turn black and disappear, unlike other zombies. * The Zombie Yeti is one of only three zombies (with feet) that don't wear shoes, the other two being the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie and the Imp. (This is assuming Catapult Zombies and Dr. Zomboss both wear shoes) * The Zombie Yeti has eight teeth, the most compared to other Zombies. * The Zombie Yeti, the Zombie Bobsled Team, the Backup Dancer zombies, and the Flag Zombie are the only zombies that can appear in a level without being shown in the seed selection (not counting the zombies dropped by the Zombot). * If you hypnotize the Zombie Yeti, it will turn left after biting zombies. While it can lose its head, it does not drop diamonds when hypnotized. * When you see the Zombie Yeti in Wall-nut Bowling, it takes one hit but still leaves the screen when not killed. * The Zombie Yeti costume is available on the Xbox Live Marketplace for 320 Microsoft points. Category:Zombies